


There For Too Long

by BeeTeeDubya14



Series: Parisona! [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Miraculous Ladybug, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Persona Fusion, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, F/M, Gabrinath is one-sided, Gen, I know there's Juno in Persona 3, Multi, No Metaverse (Persona 5), One-Sided Attraction, Other, Peacock Miraculous, Personas can exist in the real world, Sequel, Unrequited Crush, Westin is Gorilla, but there was only so much you can do with peafowl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTeeDubya14/pseuds/BeeTeeDubya14
Summary: Nathalie always had a soft spot for Adrien, even if it was barely shown.So when she learns her boss has attacked him specifically more times than the time with Gorizilla, well...Tensions run high, things are fixed, and Chloe Bourgeois turns out to be merely the first Persona user.Tumblr Link: https://thebigpapilio.tumblr.com/post/186523810264/there-for-too-long-a-sequel-to-from-an





	There For Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort-of-sequel to From An Earthworm. Note that not every one of these are going to be in the same universe/timeline.

If the curse of the Peafowl Miraculous or the heroes didn’t kill Nathalie, the guilt would finish the job.

She had put up with a lot for Gabriel, helping her unrequited love - Not a crush; Adrien’s friend Marinette has a crush. - seal her fate on never having a relationship with him.

Nathalie had her doubts of morality, but seeing Adrien transform into Chat Noir assured her that the reward really wasn’t worth the risk. She did care about him, no matter her job; the child deserved better. 

Her excuse had always been that love requires sacrifice sometimes. This wasn’t love, and the sacrifice was too great. Hawkmoth had tried to sacrifice others for his love, and it _finally_ struck Nathalie that she was just a means to an end, and if Hawkmoth needed her out of the picture, he could easily do so.

_…but would he?_

Nathalie shook her head and steeled herself. It was time to find out. Nathalie had always made good plans, even if Gabriel needed to affirm them. After calling for some paid vacation on the grounds of putting time in as Mayura from a different hiding point, she left the mansion for the first time in a long while that wasn’t strictly on business or akuma attacks.

* * *

When Ladybug, Chat Noir & Hive, a mysterious heroine who had started appearing during akuma attacks with the mysterious creature “Melissa” backing her up, showed up to confront Mayura, they had been understandably surprised and suspicious when she explained herself and even made them an offer.

If they could heal her and the Miraculous and keep her involvement secret, they were free to have not only the brooch and both her and Hawkmoth’s identities but any other Miraculous paraphernalia they found.

While hesitant, they took her to the Guardian, who had transformed using the Turtle Miraculous in order to do the job away from his hideout. She didn’t commit him to memory, and only once she and the brooch had been fixed up did she remove it.

Chat was understandably saddened by the revelation, and the further reveal of Hawkmoth’s identity would be even worse on him, but lately, Nathalie had been more kind to the young boy. 

She had been about to leave to keep up appearances when the Guardian stopped her. Turning around, she found the Peafowl on an extended hand. 

“You are a good Peafowl, Madame Sancoeur,” he said, his voice solemn but hopeful, “and Duusu struggles with new wielders. If you truly wish to redeem yourself, please help us take down Hawkmoth.”

“Is there no one else? Why trust me?” Nathalie shouted, nearly threatening to tear up. She’d done a lot of bad things, albeit not as bad as Hawkmoth.

“I don’t trust you.”

Everyone turned to the Black Cat wielder in shock; Adrien had never sounded this cold, and the tone eerily reminded Nathalie of his father. Ladybug and the Guardian looked shocked at his cold tone, while Hive’s shades-wearing face merely became more somber and uncomfortable. His hand reared back for a second, and when Nathalie prepared to run from a Cataclysm-bearing cat, she only found a extended hand awaiting her. Looking at her soon-to-be-ex-boss’ son, she wondered if there were no glamour how fast Adrien would have been figured out.

“...but I’m willing to learn. You want me to trust you? Here’s your chance to earn it.”

She took the handshake, and only lasted a few seconds before she started crying.

* * *

Hawkmoth was _livid._

It was already plenty dangerous using the Peafowl Miraculous, but now he couldn’t even use it! 

Nathalie was smart, but more negative emotion had come from Nathalie than folks to China for their New Year. Sensing someone’s emotions as a Moth wielder allowed you to learn their name and what was causing that strong emotion even before you sent out the power vessel to make a Champion.

And the heroes knew his identity, too. _Fant-_

_KRRRRSSSHHHHHH!_

Ladybug, Chat Noir, Carapace, Rena Rouge, Hive & Mayura burst through the giant, _very expensive_ glass window. Mayura felt unhappy about fighting him, and Hawkmoth knew why. He kept her around only for two reasons. One was because she knew the truth behind the elder Agreste, and the other was minor - she’d been a family friend through Emilie, and she’d known Emilie was the previous Peafowl before Gabriel had.

Had his mind been properly in place - well, things would be a lot different. Let’s try that again.

Had he been _focused and not distracted_ , he would have noticed that not only was Mayura’s skin less blue and more like Nathalie’s color but that Chat Noir felt even worse.

* * *

The stare-down was tense. It’s sort of hard to describe things any further than that without being repetitive or cheesy, so… 

“ _Nathalie_ , I am disappointed in you-” Hawkmoth began, only for Hive to interrupt.

“Save your anger for your cellmates, Gabriel. I’m sure they’ll have appropriate responses for you.” she hissed, her hands ready to rip off her mask and unleash her mysterious ally, which after Hive’s first conference had informed the world Melissa was called a “Persona.” 

_It was a wonder Adrien didn’t have a Persona_ , Hawkmoth thought to himself. Nathalie or Westin would have found out & informed him immediately.

_…would they?_

Ladybug and her allies old and new understood & accepted that Hawkmoth would not listen to reason, not even after they learned what his reasoning was. Hawkmoth picked this up, and without further ado, the battle began.

As the most recent target of his ire and weakest member, Hawkmoth targeted the Peafowl wielder first. She may have been healed, but she was not as battle-capable as him, so it was not long before he was holding her down, his unsheathed sword pointed to her neck and threats to Ladybug and Chat Noir made that if they didn’t hand over their Miraculouses and run he would turn her from a peahen into a headless chicken.

From under her boss, Mayura wanted to move, but it was clear that if she did she would be getting cut in a different way than had been planned when she decided to betray Hawkmoth.

It was at this moment of utter despair that she heard a voice. It didn’t sound like Hawkmoth, and it wouldn’t have been, due to the lack of space to establish a link and her desire to stop him. This was someone new.

 _“My apologies for being late…”_

A splitting pain began to rampage upon her temple, stronger than any migraine her work had given her. Used to the headache, however, Mayura managed to keep quiet, not screaming out in pain as she assumed Hive had most likely done.

_“You require a savior from a terrible ‘man,’ do you? I see… very well, then. We shall forge a contract.”_

Mayura felt her mask change form, until it settled with a long, thin item running down her right cheek. It took a second to realize it was a chain not unlike the ones used for a monocle, but both of her eyes were covered. Then it clicked - she had a masquerade mask on!

_“I am thou, thou art I… this monster has betrayed your trust and broken your heart among many others - you betrayed him back, so now it is time you broke him too!”_

In one fluid, graceful motion, Mayura grabbed her new mask and yanked it off with all the might she could muster.

Hawkmoth jumped off his hostage like he’d been launched into space as blinding, blue flames once again erupted from a new Persona wielder.

* * *

When the fire died down, a new figure stood behind Mayura. 

What the rest of the room correctly assumed to be a _she_ wore a sparkling mostly-blue dress, with ovoid shapes in vibrant colors of the rainbow patterned on. A royal headdress colored like a peacock’s tail - most likely the Peafowl Miraculous - rested upon her forehead, and a feathery boa was wrapped around her neck like a bandanna when not covering a bandit’s face.

Eyes closed until now, Mayura - or Value, as she would later rename herself - grinned a malicious grin that made even Hive secretly glad the malevolence behind that grin wasn’t directed at her.

“My, dear Persona,” Mayura laughed, words slow but self-assured and tone quiet but confident and clear, “you went all out, didn’t you? I suppose I’ll have to live up to your standards, then…”

Hawkmoth, who had been retreating closer and closer to the wall, jumped as he fully backed up into it when Mayura turned to him, a deadly smile plastered on her face as strongly as the robotic look she had once wore.

“Let the show begin, then...” and as she brandished her sharpened war fan, Hawkmoth gulped. Extending it out, she cried, “ _Take flight… Hera!_ ”

And when Hera took flight, Hawkmoth and Gabriel had a crash landing.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Hera would mostly be able to use Psychic, Wind, Bless & Healing Spells, with other tricks here and there.  
> Like her counterpart Juno, Hera's Arcana would be Priestess.


End file.
